


In Which Dave Strider Feels Personally Attacked By His Best Friend's Choice In Movies

by stygianCreator (JynX245)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "I'm not gay", "Yeah you fucking are", "You fucking right i am", Dirk is questionable, Dirkjake briefly mentioned at the end, Fluff, Fluffy, I wrote it a while ago, John is small, Just a movie fluff, Little implications of sexual stuff, M/M, Sexuality Realizations, They watch Love Simon, language warning, no SBurb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynX245/pseuds/stygianCreator
Summary: John and Dave watch a gay romcom and it's all dumb fluff from there on. Just a drabble I wanted to post. Probably has mild grammar mistakes and weirdly phrased things, don't mind it. Weirdly spaced out because word and ao3 don't like each other sob.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	In Which Dave Strider Feels Personally Attacked By His Best Friend's Choice In Movies

_“Hey dude, wanna have a sleep over? We can hang out and just watch some of those movies we’ve got.”_

  
In retrospect, the invitation itself sounded suspiciously gay, he reflects. John adjusts the collar of his pajamas, powder blue flannels that made him look several years younger than his sixteen years. He’s sitting on Dave’s bed, hugging his pillow to him as he watches the other try to set up the tv, soft curses periodically breaking the near-silence in the room. 

  
“Dave,” The dark haired boy speaks up, Dave turning to look over his shoulder at him, “Can I try?”

  
Dave shrugs in frustration, standing up,   
“Sure, whatever dude. Thing's just stupidly complicated and I think there’s a knot in one of the wires.”

  
He settles, watching as John knelt down, and in minutes had it connected. Blinking his red eyes in astonishment behind his shades, Dave couldn’t think of a single cool thing to say, ending up with,

  
“Good job-”  
 _Yes, you sound fucking lame Strider. Sarcastic. Not setting any good moods here._  
John smiles brightly, and said with a sheepish hint,  
“I’ve set these up before. Took me a bit to recognize it though.”

  
Dave let out a short bark of laughter, casting his eyes around the room.  
 _This was such a fucking mistake. He’s just so…cute. God, I’m not gay. He’s not gay either. Let me just watch movies with my best friend._

  
“Well, it’s set up now, that’s what matters. What movie should we start with?”  
John’s face becomes slightly embarrassed,

  
“Well, I got this one recently…a person I met in a forum recommended it. I haven’t watched it yet…”  
But holding it up, it was painfully clear that it was-

  
“Dude, that’s a _romcom_ ,” Dave said in a slightly pained tone, “I didn’t know you liked those.”  
 _Is he…trying to tell me something?_  
John waves his hand emphatically, agitated, 

  
“I, don’t! I mean, usually! It’s supposed to be pretty good, and they were pretty insistent…”

  
“…you got peer-pressured into getting a romcom?” Dave asks, as he quirks a brow, and John rolls his eyes,

  
“Yes. Yes I did. So what?”  
The taller boy reaches over and ruffles John’s hair with a wry grin,

  
“What’s it about, then?”  
John brushes off his hand indignantly, and replies,

  
“It’s about- well…from what they said, it’s about a boy who falls in love with his penpal and some stuff! I dunno-”  
Dave read over the back briefly, and took a moment to allow his blush to fade,

  
“…John, this is a gay romcom. What forums have you been in??”

  
“Just a movie forum!” John replies defensively. Dave quirks his eyebrow again,

  
“John, did you seriously not read the back? Or anything about it?”

  
“…okay, maybe I did. But it looked like a funny movie-” he waves his hands in agitation, “-and since neither of us are gay, it’s just a movie…”

  
Dave swallows hard, his throat jumping with the motion.  
 _Gonna have to tell him someday. Otherwise I’ll be the closet not-straight-friend forever, right?..._

  
“Yeah, it’s just a movie,” Dave agrees, “Wouldn’t want things getting too gay.”  
John glances at the other, panic in his chest for a brief second,  
 _Has he guessed?_

  
“Yeah…not too gay.” He agrees weakly, and then heads over to the DVD player, slipping the disk in and starting it up.  
He sat back down next to Dave, hugging the pillow he’d brought as they watches the intro sequence.  
Dave glances at him, struck with the stupidly gay thoughts again,  
 _God he’s so cute. I wish he was gay. I wish I was a girl maybe so he’d like me._

  
All separate thoughts, but connected. John snuck a look back at Dave, his own thoughts beginning to speed up,  
 _He’s hot. I’m surprised he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Is he gay?...maybe I’m imagining things and he’s just not interested in anyone._

  
Silent, their minds warring with their mutually unknown attraction, they keep watching…  
The end of the movie rolls about, and at least it was worth a few laughs and awkward glances at each other when they weren’t looking, wondering if they could ever be as daring as the protagonist comes to be.  
And then Dave decides to do something about his overwhelming feelings.  
 _This has gotta be a message, right? Why else would he pick this movie and bring it here? Why not watch it with Jade or even Rose? Rose could appreciate the gay humor._

  
Slowly, he slid his arm over John’s shoulders, pulling him closer. The raven-haired boy stiffens in surprise, and asks softly,

  
“Hey Dave, what are you doing?”

  
“…you looked cold,” Dave lies, immediately regretting it; he lives in fucking _Texas_ , hell on earth for temperature. John seems baffled, and blinks at him through the reflection on his glasses.

  
“…if you say so?...I’m not cold though.”

  
“…well I’m cold,” Dave replies, pulling him a little closer, prompting an indignant squeak,

  
“Dave! There’s blankets behind you- why would you use me to warm you up?”  
Dave glances down at him, noticing with a sudden relief that John doesn’t seem angered or anything, more so…flustered? His pale cheeks are tinted pick, and he’s biting his lip slightly.

  
“Because I can’t use blankets to warm up my heart, dude.”  
 _Fuck why did I say dude?! Now he’s going to think I’m being ironic!_  
John, nestled against his side, looks up, feeling the other’s heat against him, trying to will his cheeks to stop turning pink,

  
“Ah- haha dude- funny, you almost got me for a sec-” He stutters, his laugh uneasy and nervous. His heart is thudding like a jackhammer inside his chest and his thoughts bounce inside his skull like pool balls scattered on the felt,  
 _He doesn’t mean it right? He couldn’t mean it. It couldn’t be really meant that he feels like that…_  
Dave shook his head, and said quietly, reluctantly,

  
“I’m not being ironic or funny, John. I actually mean it. Sorry if it’s sudden, I know you’re not gay but…I just couldn’t hold it in much longer, I guess. Shit comes out at the worst times, right?”  
He feels like he’s made the worst decision, that this will tear apart their friendship, but…he’s gotta got through with it, right? Honesty is important and it would hurt more to just keep it shut in.

  
“…I’m not straight, John. I mean, I know you are, but you kinda deserve to know about my not-straightness and all, especially since you’re like the focus of it and I really don’t want to mess things up but like I guess shit happens.”  
John’s heart feels like it’ll jump out of his ribcage and do the cancan across the floor. He still hasn’t made a move to get away, but he does now, stating,

  
“Let go of me please.”   
Dave immediately obliges, as though John was scorching hot, and seems to glance away, ashamed to have shown so much of his feelings to his friend.  
John pulls his glasses off, and rubs them clean, thinking.  
 _Should I tell him? Could we…start dating? Now? Just like that?_  
 _Do I have the balls to say such a thing? He’s already done it, right? So it wouldn’t….shouldn’t…shouldn’t be such a big deal._

  
Dave’s anxiety is building, and his stomach feels uneasy.  
 _Whoever decided to call it butterflies was fucking wrong, I’ve got a goddamn swarm of jellyfish in my stomach._  
John put his glasses back on, and looks up at Dave.

  
“…Dave, you mean to say that you…like me? In a romantic way?”  
Dave nods, and mumbles,

  
“You’re making it sound super gay, John..”  
John bit his lip again, and then blurts out,

  
“Yeah! I am, because it is super gay! But I don’t mean it in a bad way because, I…”  
 _He?...he what? God John, if you’re pranking me I might actually cry._  
 _…the jellyfish must be having a mothefucking party in there because I feel like I’m about to hurl._

  
“I’m gay too!”  
He burst out, loudly, and Dave shushes him nervously, stunned,

  
“You’re gay? You’re not pranking me, right?...”

  
“No, I’m not pranking you Dave, I…I really am, and I…”  
Dave held up his hand, uttering softly,

  
“Give me a second to register that, my stomach has a fucking jellyfish orgy in it.”  
John’s heart is in his throat as the other reaches back, grabbing a bottle of apple juice from under a blanket and taking a swig, as though to clear his throat. Setting it down, Dave motions for him to continue,

  
“…Dave, I like you too,”  
The cerulean-eyed boy said softly, his hands on his lap and pressing down against his thighs, as though to provide a comforting presence.   
Dave’s world seems to slow to a stop as he realizes the implications of this.  
 _Holy shit. If this is a dream don’t fucking wake me up Bro. If this is a dream and I have to wake up to a fucking puppet ass in my goddamn face I might just….I dunno, fly into the sun like a piece of garbage._  
As this settles and the two boys began to understand the gravity of their confessions, time seems to resume its usual speed.

  
“…does that mean you want to….y’know…be with me? Like, my boyfriend?” Dave asks, although something tells him,  
 _God Dave. This is too much, too soon. You’re gonna scare him off. Do not bring your fucking- god, daddy issues, into a romance._  
John askes in return,

  
“Do YOU want to be with ME?”  
Dave fidgets and answers, 

  
“Well…yeah….I do. I do want to be with you, John.”  
John tilts his head, and took a deep breath. He shifts slightly, looking down.

  
“…then I…guess it’s a yes,” He replies softly, much to the blonde’s joy. “But…let’s take it slow, Dave. This isn’t just jumping into romantic revelations- you know how much I’ve insisted before that I’m one HUNDRED PERCENT straight….so…it’s kinda coming to terms with my sexuality, too!”  
Dave nods vigorously, formulating his reply.

  
“Oh, I totally get you bro- I mean I kinda just ignored the gay half of my sexuality because I was a bit worried it’d mess things up and drive you away-” he gestures broadly and his speech becomes more animated, “-and probably make you hate me and then like I’d be totally bummed and shit and, uh, I, dunno what would happen.”  
John laughs weakly, and murmurs,

  
“I suppose that if you had told me this back when I was thirteen I might’ve ran away from you so I didn’t catch the gay! Good thing I didn’t, because now I’ve got the gay and I’ve got it bad.”  
Dave set one hand gently on top of John’s- meaning his hand is atop John’s thigh- and says reassuringly,

  
“Bro, we’ve got this. We’ve got this so good, it doesn’t even know it’s been had. We will relationship the fuck out of this gay shit and next thing you know Rose will be asking us for lessons in how to gay properly because we will be the kings of gay.”  
John can’t help but burst out in peals of laughter, and punches Dave’s shoulders the other joins in, disregarding how late it is- and not noticing the door open slightly, a pair of tangerine eyes watching the two as they wrestle playfully and flop-tumble over backwards onto the bed, with John yelping, 

  
“Dude! Do you have rocks in your mattress, you fucker??”  
Dave kicks the sword off the bed, pushing it along while it’s still under the blankets, snickering at John’s affronted tone.

  
“Not rocks Egdork. Just something else and it’s equally cool. You’re lucky you didn’t land in a tray of developing fluid!” he teases softly.

  
“Dave I don’t even take photos and I know that you don’t leave that stuff laying around!”  
Dave cocks a brow at him, on top of him now, holding himself up as his legs tangle with John’s, his shades slipping down his face slightly.

  
“Dude you underestimate how many shits I give about how to properly do things. Just ask bro, he fucking nearly took a bath in the shit.”  
Blue eyes meet red ones as John stares through the protective shield of the aviator shades barely hanging on Dave’s nose, just covering his eyes. John saw them once, when they were younger and Dave fell in the lake; since the blonde never really learnt how to swim, John dove in after him and hauled his ass to shore. His shades had fallen off, miraculously, right as they got back to land and John had gotten a glimpse of scarlet before Dave practically threw himself after his shades.

  
But now, all he sees is the faintest hint of the top of Dave’s eyelids.  
Dave studies John’s face, eyes taking in every detail as though to commit it to memory, his beautiful azure eyes reminiscent of a clear, cloudless sky, even in this dim light…despite himself, John’s cheeks flush, and he blurts, before he loses his nerve,

  
“Dave, could you take off your shades for a second?”  
The request takes Dave by surprise and he pauses to consider it, asking slowly,

  
“Why?”

  
“…I’m just curious what your eyes look like.”  
It’s not a lie, a glimpse doesn’t let him know the details of something like eyes. After another somewhat tense pause, John took matters into his own hands, reaching up to gently tug the sunglasses down, setting them to the side. Dave, taken aback, flinches slightly and closes his eyes initially, before slowly cracking them, opening them, and he finds himself staring into John’s eyes again, the color now fully saturated without the lense obscuring it and-  
 _God they’re so fucking blue. Where are the birds? His eyes are like someone took little pieces of the sky and stuck them into an angel’s face._  
As he thinks this, John is studying his eyes with innocent curiosity, marveling.

  
“Dave, your eyes are-”

  
“Yeah, they’re fucking red, I know. Us Striders are just kinda freaky like that, y’know?”  
The words spout out his mouth before he can stop them, and John snorts, an very non-graceful sound, and corrects in a chiding tone,

  
“I was gonna say beautiful, dumbass. I’ve known they’re red for a few years, but they’re really amazing when I can see them properly.”  
 _What the fuck? He knew? For how long?_  
Dave shifts, and in the next second, he feels slender fingers entwine themselves with his hair, gently tugging and stroking as though-

  
“Yo, I’m not a dog,” He protests, dazed, leaning into the touch despite his words. John snickers, and teases,

  
“No, you’re a cat! So this is all it takes to get you to quiet down? Hmmm…”  
Pondering, he’s definitely pondering what to do. Dave closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of John’s hand running through his hair. So he’s rather surprised when John pulls him down, pulls him closer, and whispers,

  
“Hey, can you just…kiss me or something before this gets awkward?”  
And boy, is Dave glad to oblige that. It’s awkward and childish, noises bumping and one of them- guess who- accidentally biting the other’s lip like some kind of vampire, but eventually they roll over, locked in a sweet embrace, pressed up against each other. 

  
Outside the door, a nineteen year old man steps away from the door, turning to the other hallway, only to be surprised by a figure standing there.  
After a soft string of curses and nearly jumping out of his skin, he lightly flicks his boyfriend’s cheek, scolding him softly,

  
“Jake you dumbass, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
The other young man’s green eyes are obscured as he quietly chuckles, and asks,

  
“Pray tell Dirk, whatever were you doing lurking outside your brother’s room? You weren’t spying on him were you? You roguish scoundrel!”

  
“Yes, I was actually. There was a lot of noise and I couldn’t sleep and-”  
A squeak comes from the room, John’s voice scolding Dave,

  
“Don’t bite like that!!”

  
“Neck’s sensitive, gotcha-”

  
“Dave don’t be a jerRRrrK-”  
His protest broke off into another squeak, accompanied by a playful “nom!” from the blonde. Dirk continues,

  
“-…and I was wondering if they finally got that sorted out.”  
Jake raises an eyebrow, lightly cuffing the side of Dirk’s head with a playful grin,

  
“Why, you rapscallion! You just wanted to know if Dave was romping about with John, didn’t you? Perhaps I should teach you a lesson, peeper!”  
Dirk flushes, and denies with an affronted look,

  
“Jake you’re jumping to false conclusions, I assure you I was just checking to see if John and Dave were alright-” he steps away from Jake slightly, “-I heard laughter, not any of the sounds you seem to think I heard, and that’s all.”  
His denial is coolly delivered, and Jake wraps an arm around his midsection, pulling him along,

  
“Ah, well, maybe the lesson will be for leaving me with the blanket on! Tis a bit too warm for that!”  
Dirk takes a hint and allows himself to be pulled away, a slight smile curving across his face at the thought of his brother nestled against the petite boy.   
_Finally, that’s done. Hopefully they stick to kisses and cuddles or Jake and I will have to return the favor- and a noise complaint._  



End file.
